one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Tiger vs Maud Pie
ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTERS FIGHT FOR 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Rocks are some of the easiest things to smash if you've got the right strength. And these two certainly pack that kind of strength. Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie's emotionless sister... Kiryu: And Tiny Tiger, Doctor Neo Cortex's musclebound henchmen. Alien T-rex (Planet of Dinosaurs) : He's Kiryu and I'm Gwangi... Kiryu: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win. Name: Maud Pie Race: Earth Pony Age: Unknown, probably in her 20s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Feats: Reduced a large boulder to pebbles in seconds Hurled a large rock with the force of a miniature nuke Became Kiryu's other waifu Barney: Wait, Kiryu, did you add that last part? Kiryu: What? She's an absolute hottie! Barney: Um, okay then. Anyways, Maud Pie is one of Pinkie Pie's sisters who lived with her on the rock farm that Pinkie originally lived in. She came to Ponyville to visit Pinkie and her friends, the rest of the Mane 6. Kiryu: However, things didn't go as well as Pinkie had hoped, as Maud's near emotionless state left her friends unable to really connect with her. Eventually, though, they all learned that while they may not become close friends with Maud, they at least know that they all care for Pinkie. Gwangi: Goes to show that you can't make good friends with everyone. Physicality: Strength Threw a large rock with such speed and force that it hit the ground with the force of a small nuke Smashed apart a boulder with her bare hooves and reduced it to mere pebbles in seconds Speed Closed the fairly large distance between herself and Pinkie Pie in seconds when Pinkie was about to be crushed by a rock Durability Likely around the same as ponies like Rainbow Dash or Twilight, who can survive being smashed into rocks or trees and having large objects fall on them Barney: During her appearance in the episode of the same name, Maud displayed some surprising feats of strength, flinging a large rock a great distance and at such speed it practically hit the ground with the force of a small nuke. www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppgZzH… Alien T-rex (Planet of Dinosaurs): And when Fluttershy was about to get crushed by a boulder when she attempted to show offf her own made activity to bring her friends closer together, Maud promptly closed the distance between herself and Pinkie and reduced the boulder to a couple of pebbles in seconds via jackhammer style punches. youtu.be/OVmiF6zAGxU?t=7m45s Barney: And while she's never been attacked in her appearance, we can determine that she has the same type of superhuman(superpony?) durability ponies like Rainbow Dash and Twilight possess, being able to survive being smashed into trees or rocks, and having large objects fall atop them from a considerable height. Alien T-rex (Planet of Dinosaurs): She's also a geologist, and has some deep knowledge about rocks. Barney: Also, she can apparently tell what type a rock is by smelling it. Alien T-rex (Planet of Dinosaurs) :...What? Barney: It happens. Alien T-rex (Planet of Dinosaurs): Well, weird abilities aside, those she has shown some emotions, Maud's generally emotionless state could allow her to confuse her enemies and leave them wondering what she could be planning next. Kinda like Kiryu when he's in the real world. Barney: Which is part of the reason why I consider her one of my waifus. Alien T-rex (Planet of Dinosaurs): Okay, that...actually makes sense. (Maud Pie: Rock. You are a rock. Gray. You are gray. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock.) Name: Tiny Tiger Species: Thylacine Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Theme: www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thr1xb… Feats: Survived the events of Crash Bash Became one of Crash's most popular bosses Gwangi: Ah, Tiny. That glorious bastard. Kiryu: In our first Death Battle, we pitted this beast against his carbon counterpart, Koala Kong. Gwangi: However, we're not including that fight in our Death Battle history, because that was a prototype fight, and frankly, its just not as good as the Death Battles we make now. Kiryu: Tiny is a thylacine that had been exposed to the Evolvo Ray by Doctor Nitrus Brio, and eventually came to serve under the command of Doctor Neo Cortex. Gwangi: Ever since his first appearance in Crash 2, Tiny's become a recurring villain and is quite popular amongst fans, though we're not gonna count his Titans version, even though we actually like that version as well. Kiryu: Seriously, that game gets WAY too much hate. I really love that game and its sequel. Physicality: Strength Can dent and rip apart a metal(likely steel) wall with his bare hands Can tear down stone pillars to pieces just by pulling on them Can easily lift and throw large crates far enough to go halfway across an arena A mere kick from him can floor opponents his size Durability Can survive multiple falls from great heights Can take being hit numerous times by Crash's spin attack Can survive TNT crate explosions, as well as Nitro crates Leaping Skills Can jump surprisingly high and far despite his puny legs Moves significantly faster when jumping Kiryu: Tiny's one tough brute. He can take falling from great heights multiple times, be hit numerous times by Crash's spin attack, which can smash wooden crates like kindling and knock large foes off their feet, and he's strong enough to tear apart steel with his bare hands, as well as lift and throw heavy objects with ease. Gwangi: He's also capable of jumping quite high and far, and can move surprisingly quickly when hopping. How do those little legs of his not break from supporting his weight, let alone when he's jumping? Trident Long Used for stabbing(obviously) Can end up being embedded into the ground Kiryu: When not using his fists and feet, Tiny's weapon of choice is the trident, which allows him to be able to stab at his opponents. Gwangi: However, this trident of his isn't very useful, as it can get stuck in the ground if he misses, and it can break easily. Weaknesses: Not bright at all No strategy aside from trying to crush his enemies Bad balance due to tiny legs Kiryu: If you're a Crash fan, then you should know that Tiny is simply put, not very bright. At all. Gwangi: He can't speak full sentences, and he can't come up with any strategy aside from just trying to crush his foes beneath his feet, which frankly, is a predictable and not very effective strategy. Kiryu: Plus, his small legs mean that he has a bad sense of balance, given the fact that he can be knocked over easily by Crash, even when the bandicoot doesn't use his spin attack. Gwangi: Should've had some leg days as well. Kiryu: Still, he's a very popular Crash villain, and is definitely a very memorable boss. (Tiny Tiger: Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty crystals! Tiny take them back, in gladiator arena!) Kiryu: Alright, we've analyzed these two mammals, and you know what that means... Gwangi: It's time for a One Minute Melee! Maud Pie sat atop a large boulder, the gray pony resting at her rock farm, her pet rock Boulder at her hooves. Her moment of rest was disturbed, though, by a large object landing ahead of the Earth pony. Tiny Tiger growled as he set his sights on Maud. Doctor Neo Cortex had sent the Thylacine to get rid off all the natives in this land so Neo could set up his new base, and so Tiny would start with this pony. “Tiny smash little pony!” Tiny roared as he punched his fists together, a sight which would certainly cause other ponies to run away or faint in fear... ...But Maud merely blinked slowly as she watched, much to Tiny's confusion. Maud Pie stood up as she put Boulder in her pocket. Tiny just growled as he stood in a fighting pose. Well, if this little pony wasn't going to run away, Tiny would just crush her. FIGHT! Maud Pie sat atop a large boulder, the gray pony resting at her rock farm, her pet rock Boulder at her hooves. Her moment of rest was disturbed, though, by a large object landing ahead of the Earth pony. Tiny Tiger growled as he set his sights on Maud. Doctor Neo Cortex had sent the Thylacine to get rid off all the natives in this land so Neo could set up his new base, and so Tiny would start with this pony. “Tiny smash little pony!” Tiny roared as he punched his fists together, a sight which would certainly cause other ponies to run away or faint in fear... ...But Maud merely blinked slowly as she watched, much to Tiny's confusion. Maud Pie stood up as she put Boulder in her pocket. Tiny just growled as he stood in a fighting pose. Well, if this little pony wasn't going to run away, Tiny would just crush her. *cue battle theme* Tiny was naturally the one to make the first move as he jumped through the air, aiming to crush Maud beneath his feet. However, he had failed to remember that his opponent could actually dodge his attacks, and Maud promptly jumped from the boulder, Tiny instead crushing the rock she had been on previously and smashing it to pieces. Growling in anger as he turned to face the Earth pony, Tiny jumped into the air to try and squish her again. Everytime he tried to jump on Maud, however, the pony would merely run away from him, easily dodging his predictable assault. His frustration growing, Tiny picked up a nearby rock with one hand, and hurled it at Maud, who naturally dodged the incoming projectile, only for Tiny to jump forward, landing in front of Maud before she had time to avoid him. Tiny punched the mare across the face, nearly knocking her off her hooves, but the kick that Tiny sent succeeded at this, as his foot planted itself firmly into Maud's chest, sending her flying backwards and slamming into a boulder. Grunting from the impact, Maud was still more than able to keep going as she looked up to see Tiny pick up another, larger rock, the Thylacine lifting it above his head as he was clearly planning to crush her beneath the boulder. Maud, naturally, wasn't going to let that happen, as she galloped forward and jumped up, swinging her leg upwards towards Tiny... Tiny suddenly let out a high-pitched cry of pain as Maud's hoof had landed squarely between his legs with a crunch. Promptly dropping the boulder he had been hold as he attempted to hold onto his crotch, Tiny was smashed in the head by the rock, making him hold onto both his head and groin in a ridiculous display. Tiny saw that Maud was watching blankly, the pony not even laughing or smiling, just watching on with a deadpan look. Somehow that was even more insulting to the Thylacine as he let out a roar of fury. “Tiny tear little pony to pieces!!” Tiny promptly ran towards Maud Pie, wanting nothing more than to crush her skull beneath his fist. Maud did what anyone would do and ran away from Tiny, the marsupial furiously pursuing her. To his surprise and frustration, however, no matter how hard he pumped his legs to keep running, Maud was easily outpacing him, the Earth pony almost being a blur compared to the Tasmanian Tiger. Pretty soon, Maud had literally left Tiny in the dust, the marsupial coughing from the dirt being kicked up. Even more infuriated, Tiny chose his next style of movement as he instead starting jumping across the ground, picking up greater speed as he hopped after Maud. Even still, Maud was too fast for him to catch up to, but at least now Tiny was able to keep her in his sights. Seeing that Tiny wasn't going to tire out any time soon, Maud jumped to a nearby boulder, using it as a springboard as she jumped at Tiny while he was still in the air. The mare's outstretched hoof struck Tiny hard across the face, causing him to fall from the sky and crash into a boulder, smashing it apart as Maud landed safely on her hooves. Shaking his head as he stood up, Tiny roared out in anger once more as he jumped at Maud. Once again, her forgot about the simple fact that she could dodge his attack as Maud sprang to the Thylacine's left. Before Tiny could attempt to punch her, Maud struck at him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Normally these blows would be of no use against Tiny, but taking Maud's own strength into account, as well as Tiny's little legs, the marsupial found himself staggering back from each blow, until Maud kicked him in the face, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. Maud jumped forward to press her assault, but Tiny managed to counter by punching her hard across the face as the mammalian predator rose. Tiny then grabbed Maud by her midsection, lifting her up and roaring out in victory as he flung her across the land. Pulling out a trident from who-knows-where, Tiny jumped after his smaller opponent to finish the job. Maud Pie stood up just in time to see Tiny coming down upon her with his trident. Acting fast, Maud Pie jumped away, and Tiny's trident stabbed into the ground instead. Tiny yanked and pulled, trying to pull his trident free so he could try to stab Maud again, but his own strength worked against him as he had jammed the trident deep into the ground. This moment allowed Maud plenty of time to close the distance, the pony jumping up and punched Tiny hard across the face, knocking him flat onto his back once more. Tiny sat up, only to see Maud break his trident in half with a kick. Well, that strategy didn't work. Standing back up with a roar, Tiny ran towards his equine foe and started swinging his fists at her, the Tasmanian Wolf wanting to crush her so badly. Maud Pie, instead, ducked and weaved around each and every blow Tiny threw at her, whilst striking at her carnivorous foe with her own blows. Tiny was growing infuriated as he found that where none of his blows hit their mark, Maud's own struck home every time. Eventually, Tiny was able to catch Maud's leg as she attempted to kick him. Pleased with his success, Tiny began slamming the Earth pony into the ground again and again, Maud wincing from the impacts with the rocky ground as Tiny kept up his assault. The Thylacine then spun around and tossed her away, watching in delight as the mare hit the ground hard. Maud managed to stand up despite the punishment she had received, the Earth pony looking up as she saw Tiny run towards her, the marsupial confident in his victory and believing that he was about to win this. Once again, however, Tiny had forgotten about Maud's speed as she ran back to avoid Tiny's incoming fist. Roaring in fury, Tiny picked up a nearby boulder and hurled it at Maud, only for the Earth pony to jump away from the projectile of stone. Maud retaliated by picking up a large boulder as well, flinging it hard enough to send it flying with a speed that took Tiny completely by surprise. The rock smashed the marsupial squarely in the face with incredible force, sending Tiny flying backwards, smashing through a boulder as he tumbled away. Maud's ability to throw rocks with the force of a small nuke proved very useful here, as Tiny's snout had been crushed inwards, many of his teeth having been knocked out, and blood coated his face from countless gashes and cuts. “Maud head hurt,” Maud moaned as he attempted to stand up. He couldn't believe it. This little pony was actually doing him in. He couldn't help but be reminded of his numerous losses by Crash, a memory that was painful to recall even now. Maud jumped forward, Tiny looking forward just in time for Maud's hooves to meet his face. Maud Pie punched away at Maud's face with great speed, blood being sent flying as her blows started caving in the Pony's skull. Tiny was helpless as Maud kept on punching, until Tiny went limp beneath her. By the time Tiny halted her assault, Maud's skull had been smashed open, revealing his rather small brain within, and his face was now barely recognizable. Stepping back, Maud grabbed Maud's leg, swinging him around and tossing him away, watching as the corpse landed down somewhere in the distance, causing a shockwave to be emitted from the impact, blowing away the dust as Maud watched on. Maud merely blinked, before trotting away back to her farm. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...TINY TIGER! MELEE!